


Shield and Bow

by hawksonfire



Series: Mandatory Fun Day [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Needs to Sleep, Clint is Captain America, Dimension Travel, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Clint Barton, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, let my boy reST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky Barnes is so fucking done with the future. Dimension hopping?Really?On the bright side, he's got a couple of ideas to bring up to Clint when he gets back home.





	Shield and Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mandatory Fun Day [ prompt ](https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/185010282847/if-you-ever-dont-know-what-to-do-as-a-prompt) . Hope you enjoy!

**Bucky**

Bucky has no fucking clue where he is. It’s New York, sure. But it’s  _ wrong _ somehow. He may be over a hundred years old, and he may have had most of his brain turned into goop over those years, but he knows that the little mom and pop convenience store on the corner is supposed to be a barbershop. He was just there a week ago with Steve, getting his hair cut.

Fucking Steve. Bucky knew joining up with the damn Avengers would get him in a mess like this sooner rather than later. Especially with the way Stark likes to fuck around with things that he doesn’t understand. Like, for example, interdimensional transportation.

Bucky takes a left, his mental map telling him that he should be coming up on the library that he likes to go to - they have free hot chocolate and they don’t mind him sitting there reading until they close. But the library’s not there either. “Well, shit,” Bucky mutters. 

On the bright side, he’s passed a few magazine stands that have Stark’s face on them, so at least he knows there’s someone here who can help him get back home. And he’s in civvies, not his tac gear. That would’ve been a disaster. 

There’s someone following him. Bucky keeps walking, looking up at the buildings he passes casually. He can feel eyes on his back and he catches a flash of platinum blonde hair in a shade he recognizes in a window as he passes. He smirks and veers off into an alley, leaning against a wall. “Losing your touch, Natalia,” he says as a lithe woman saunters into the alley after him. 

“This doesn’t have to end in a fight, Soldat,” she says, and Bucky blinks. He hasn’t been called that in... Well, he hasn’t been called that since Zemo tried to break him out of the Hague three years ago. “Come peacefully. We do not wish to harm you.”

‘We’, huh. Bucky listens carefully, and sure enough, there’s a sound he recognizes - the straining of a bow aimed directly at his heart. “You can tell your partner that if he fires that arrow, I’ll catch it,” Bucky says, but nonetheless, he gets down on his knees and puts his hands behind his back. “I will not fight you, Natalia. I’m tired of fighting.”

Despite himself, Bucky’s heart skips a beat when someone drops to the ground beside her with a  _ thump _ . He’d recognize the line of those shoulders anywhere, and - “What the fuck are you wearing?” He says in disbelief, because Clint is wearing the Captain America suit.

“What, thought you destroyed it after our little spat last week?” Clint asks, sliding his bow on to his back (underneath the shield, Bucky notices) and approaching cautiously. “I had it sent to the tailor’s, got it back good as new.” He slaps something on Bucky’s arm and it becomes dead weight, making him list dangerously to the side.

“You’re going to want to take that off,” Bucky says, gritting his teeth.

“And why would I do that?” Clint says, hoisting him up.

“Because if you don’t, the weight of the arm will dislocate my collarbone and rip the left side of my torso off.”

“Cap, he’s not joking,” Natalia says softly. “He’s already bleeding.”

Bucky looks down and sees that she’s right. A line of blood is already seeping into his shirt. “No funny business,” Clint -  _ Captain America _ \- warns. Bucky nods and Clint pulls off the thing that fried his arm. It immediately recalibrates and Bucky rolls his shoulder, forgetting about the cuffs. They fly off with a snap and immediately, there’s the point of an arrow in his neck.

“Sorry,” Bucky says, “Had to recalibrate. You can put the cuffs back on if it’ll make you feel better.”

“You want us to put the cuffs back on,” Natalia says flatly.

Bucky shrugs, mindful of the arrow. “Sure, if you want. Either way, I won’t run.” 

They have a flurried conversation in sign language, and Bucky catches some of it (his Clint has been teaching him when he’s got time) but he only sees enough to realize that they’re taking him back to the Tower. There was something about Steve in there too, but he didn’t catch that.

“No cuffs, but I’ll have an arrow trained on you the whole time,” Clint warns. Bucky shrugs. 

“Whatever you want. How far is the Tower from here, anyway? I’m a bit lost.” He smirks when Natalia tenses slightly. He forgot how much fun being a little shit is. He continues with idle chatter the whole way back to the Tower, and he nearly gets a laugh out of Clint, so he’s counting it as a win. They don’t go in the front door of the Tower, not that Bucky’s surprised (too many civilians) - instead, they hustle him around the back and usher him into a hidden door that requires their thumbprints to open.

“Barton, Clint. Identity accepted,” JARVIS says. “Romanoff, Natasha. Identity accepted. Welcome back.”

“Thanks, J,” Clint says quietly. “Could you let Tony and Bruce know we’ve got company, please?”

“Of course, Captain Barton.”

Bucky can’t help it. He lets out a little snort at ‘Captain Barton’. He doesn’t mean to, honest. “Sorry,” he says when they look at him, “I’m just not used to hearing that.” Clint looks at him strangely, then continues leading him somewhere, likely a cell, where they’re going to keep him until they can figure out what to do with him. The walk passes in awkward silence, and Bucky is seriously considering humming to cut the tension when a door in front of him flies open. Tony Stark comes storming out, directly towards Bucky, and before Clint and Natasha can react, he throws a punch. 

Bucky lets it hit him. To Stark’s credit, it does hurt. “Ow,” Bucky says, flexing his jaw. “You probably think I deserved that.”

“You deserve so much more than that,” Stark hisses, “You killed my mom!”

“Actually,” Bucky says, “ _ I _ didn’t. Looks like me, but wasn’t.”

“So, what,” Stark scoffs, “You’re from an alternate dimension or something?”

Bucky shrugs. “Near as I can figure, yeah. Came through a couple hours ago, these two found me not long after that. Now I’m here.”

“Right,” AlternaStark says slowly, “Are we sure he’s not crazy?”

“You can probably check to see if I’m lying,” Bucky offers, “There was probably some surge in the dimensional wall or whatever. Something quantifiable happened. Measure that.” AlternaStark stares at him. Then turns around and walks away, grumbling to himself. 

“I’ve never seen anyone get under Tony’s skin that fast,” AlternaClint says.

Bucky shrugs. “Practice. Hey, if you’re Captain America now, what happened to Steve?” The silence after he asks the question is nearly deafening. AlternaClint won’t meet his eyes, and he can’t get anything off of AlterNatalia. “What, don’t tell me the punk got himself killed.” 

“Would he give up the shield any other way?” AlterNatalia asks, and she pulls him towards a room he knows contains the Hulk’s cage. Bucky notices that she didn’t answer his question, and some part of him relaxes. Steve’s too stubborn to die without saving Bucky, on any world. If their Winter Soldier is still out there, then AlternaSteve’s looking.

“He did where I’m from,” Bucky says, following along. “Hulk’s cage is a decent place to put me.”

“How similar are our worlds?” AlternaClint asks, turning around and hitting some buttons on the cage’s control panel. AlterNatalia ushers Bucky into the cage and he goes willingly, sitting cross-legged in the middle and watching AlternaClint. AlterNatalia stalks around the cage until she’s out of his view - and even though Bucky knows that they’re trying to make him twitchy, he still has to take a few seconds to breathe like his therapist taught him. 

“Pretty similar, so far as I can tell,” Bucky says. “Steve is still Cap, and you’re Hawkeye. Natalia’s still Widow, Stark’s still Iron Man, Banner’s still the Hulk. Who else you got on your team?”

“Thor, Lang, Wilson, Rhodes, Van Dyne,” Clint lists off a bunch of people, some Bucky knows, some he doesn’t. 

“Sam Wilson is a pain in my ass in multiple dimensions it seems,” Bucky grumbles. “Lang’s the guy who can shrink, right?” AlternaClint nods. “Yeah, him too. We got Ms. Potts, the Maximoff twins, Thor as well - Rhodey’s not technically an Avenger, but he helps out when he can.”

“And you?” AlterNatalia asks, coming around and leaning beside AlternaClint. “Are you an Avenger?”

Bucky shrugs. “Steve likes to think so.” Calling them Alterna _ this _ and Alterna _ that _ is gettin’ real annoying, so he’s gonna call them by their last name’s. 

“What do you think?” Barton asks. Bucky’s suddenly struck by how well the Cap stealth suit fits him. He’s always known Clint was attractive, and he’s been noticing a lot more recently. Barton fills out the suit nicely - the muscles in his shoulders and arms in sharp relief. The suit practically clings to his ass, which Bucky may or may not have been watching when he turned around to push buttons, and he would not mind licking Barton’s legs. Bucky could peel him out of that suit with his  _ teeth _ and it wouldn’t take him long enough.

“I don’t think I deserve to be an Avenger,” Bucky answers, still tracing over Barton with his eyes. “I’ve got too much blood on my hands to keep fighting, even if it’s for the right side this time. I can do more good building houses or feeding the homeless.”

“I suppose next you’re going to tell us that you’ve been absolved of your crimes by the government, and we should let you go,” Romanoff scoffs.

“Actually, I was going to tell you to move away from the door,” Bucky says, nodding towards the door just as Stark comes rushing in, holding a StarkPad in his hands. 

“He’s telling the truth. He’s not from around here,” Stark says, looking to Barton.

“Are we letting him out?” Romanoff asks, also looking to Barton. And this may not be Bucky’s Clint, but he recognizes the flash of panic in Barton’s eyes when they both turn to him. 

“I suggest no,” Bucky interjects, mostly to get their gaze off of Barton. They look at him in disbelief. He shrugs. “Look, someone had to have seen us walking through downtown New York. Captain America, the Black Widow and an unidentified man who looks like James Barnes? There’s probably pictures and shit all over the internet by now, and while my friends back in my dimension may have been able to get all the brainwashing and triggers and shit that Hydra put in there out, there may be a couple that this Hydra has that my version didn’t.”

“Brainwashing?” Barton says, and his face is white. 

“You didn’t know?” 

Barton shakes his head. “We thought you chose to do all the shit you’ve done,” Stark says, and there’s a faint tremor in his left hand. 

Bucky laughs humourlessly. “I fell off a train in 1945. Hydra found me and tortured me until I broke, then they turned me into the perfect weapon. I killed men and women and children for them for seventy years until Steve saved me. I didn’t want to do any of it, but I had no choice. My mind wasn’t my own.” His eyes lock with Barton when he says the last part, and Barton flinches backward without moving at all.

“Why didn’t you try to escape?” Stark says, and Bucky swallows the retort that springs to his lips.

“I think I tried,” he shrugs, “earlier on. ‘55 is the last time I remember trying to escape. After that, they started wiping my memories away. In between missions they put me in cryofreeze, guess that’s why I still look this good.” He chuckles. “Upside, I’ll live long enough to maybe make a dent in what I owe. Downside?” he looks up, meeting Barton’s eyes again. “I should’ve died the second I took an innocent life.”

“Cheery,” Romanoff says, but he can see she’s shaken. He never saw what finding out what was done to him did to his Natalia, but his heart aches for her if it was anything like what he’s seeing on Romanoff’s face. 

“Did he train you?” He asks her, not really expecting an answer. He’s surprised when her head tilts slightly. “When you find him, send Steve,” he warns, “No one else will break through the conditioning.”

“Steve’s dead,” Stark says - and Bucky’s heart nearly stops before he clocks the tick in Stark’s left eyebrow, undetectable to the naked eye. Well, the naked  _ unenhanced _ eye, anyway.

“Yeah, bullshit,” Bucky says. “I don’t know why you’re lying to me, and I don’t honestly care, but my advice stands. Steve in the Cap suit is what broke through my conditioning, it’ll break through his.”

“Sure,” Stark says, “But Steve’s dead.” Bucky shrugs. “Anyway.” Stark turns to Barton. “There was a surge in electromagnetic particles around the time he says he came through, and he’s vibrating at a different frequency than we are. So he’s telling the truth. He’s not from around here.”

“We should take this outside,” Romanoff says, casting a glance towards Bucky. He watches them, unimpressed. 

The three of them move outside, closing the door firmly behind them. If Bucky really wanted to, he could focus and hear what they’re saying. But it’s probably all ‘should we trust him’ and scientific jargon he won’t understand, so he doesn’t bother. Instead, he lays back on the floor, metal arm behind his head and closes his eyes. Might as well sleep while he can.

He dozes for about half an hour before the sound of an arrow being sharpened brings him back to the present. He sits up, yawns and stretches, cracking his spine.

“That’s unhealthy,” Barton says. He’s sitting casually on a chair, arrowheads scattered around him. Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if they had used the sound-dampening feature on the cage to make it look like he’d been there a while. Romanoff’s idea, no doubt.

“Super-serum, remember? Not much is unhealthy anymore,” Bucky shrugs. “Workin’ on new arrows?”

“Yeah, actually,” Barton says, “We friends in your world?”

Bucky’s mouth twists into a wry smile. “Not exactly,” he says. Seeing the look on Barton’s face, he sighs. “I’m pretty much in love with you - my version of you, that is - and you’ve got some sort of feelings for me, but I can’t tell what they are and I’m not willing to risk the friendship we have over some feelings.”

“That’s dumb,” Barton snorts, “How can you know what they are if you don’t do something about it?”

Bucky smiles. “You’re kind of oblivious, Barton. I asked you on a date a month ago and you invited along Steve.”

Barton winces. “Oof.”

“Mmhmm,” Bucky hums, “You figure out that paint arrow yet?”

“The fuck kinda good would a paint arrow be?”

“Marking targets, pissing off Stark when you shoot it at him mid-fight because ‘the gold is hurting your eyes and he looks better in pink anyway’.”

Barton laughs. “He really did that?”

“He really did that,” Bucky nods.

“I’ll have to get on that,” Barton muses. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Bucky notices Barton shifting his weight onto his left foot.

He rolls his eyes. “Spit it out, Barton.”

“How did you -”

Bucky nods towards his foot. “My Clint does the same thing when he’s nervous about something. Ask.”

“In your dimension, was - did I - what happened during the Battle of New York?” He says.

Right. That. “Loki took you, brainwashed you, made you kill people. Good people. One of them was your friend, Coulson. I mean, he turned out alive a few years later, but that didn’t stop the guilt.”

“Coulson’s alive?” Barton asks, head snapping up to stare at Bucky.

“Yeah, went through something called the T.A.H.I.T.I program? Healed him up good as new, and Fury sent him out with a shiny new team.” 

“I’ll need to check that,” Barton murmurs to himself. Bucky still hears it. “So tell me about your team,” Barton says. “What are they - we - like?”

“Steve’s an annoying little punk,” Bucky grumbles, “Always with the ‘c’mon Buck, just eat the thing it’s not so bad’ and ‘c’mon Buck the future ain’t so scary if you have friends with you’.” He flutters his eyes saying the last part and Barton laughs. “Stark and I had a bit of a rough patch at first, on account of me having killed his parents and all, but we beat the crap out of each other once and that didn’t help at all. So we got therapy and now we’re mostly okay.”

“I’m sorry, you and Stark did  _ what _ ?”

“Beat the crap out of each other, pay attention. Thor’s been off-world for a bit, but the guy does some fine-ass braids and he said he would teach me when he came back. Dr. Banner is a good guy to go to if I need some peace and quiet, but he also has a surprisingly wicked sense of humour.”

“And me and Nat?” Barton asks, watching Bucky closely.

Bucky sighs. “Natalia will always be terrifying, no matter what dimension she’s from. And Clint... well, Clint was the first friend I made after Steve brought me in. He didn’t treat me like I was going to break if someone looked at me wrong, he just treated me like...” He shrugs. “He treated me like me.”

“When did you fall in love with him?” Barton asks, and Bucky scoffs.

“It wasn’t one moment,” he says, “It was over a few months. He’d do something dumb and I would laugh at him. He would get hurt on a mission and I would grumble about it afterwards while I patched him up. One day I just woke up and realized that I didn’t know what I would do if someone took him from me.”

“Man, even I’m rooting for you two,” Barton says, “And he’s me!”

Bucky laughs. “Yeah, well. It’s a pipe dream, but I think I’m allowed a little foolish hope after everything.”

Barton opens his mouth to say something, but Stark bursts through the door waving something in his hand. “We did it! Me and Brucie figured out how to send you back to where you came from.”

Bucky stares. “That fast?”

“You doubt me, Barnes?” Stark says, looking offended.

“Not in the slightest,” Bucky says, “I just didn’t think even you could crack interdimensional travel in an hour.”

“Well, I did,” Stark sniffs. “You wanna leave or what?”

“Send me home, Scotty,” Bucky says, smirking. 

“Did you just - did he just quote Star Trek at me?” Stark exclaims. Barton stifles a laugh with his hand when Bucky winks at him. “My entire life is a lie,” Stark complains. “Okay, I’m going to hit a few buttons and you should feel a little zap.”

“Shocking,” Bucky deadpans. Stark glares at him and hits the button. Before he has to squeeze his eyes shut against the bright flare of light, Bucky sees Barton laughing behind Stark. Their eyes meet and Barton smiles softly at him, and then he vanishes in a flash of light and Bucky slams into the ground.

“Fuck, that stings,” he groans, pulling himself upright. “Remind me never to dimension hop again,” he says to himself, wrapping one arm around his (probably broken) ribs and limping towards the end of the alley. Before he gets there, someone lands behind him with a clatter of metal on brick and Bucky turns around to get a mouthful of blond hair and arms wrapped around him. 

“There you are!” Clint says into his shirt, “We’ve been looking for you for hours!” 

“Sorry sweetheart,” Bucky says, “Got yanked into another dimension for a bit. Met your doppelganger. He was almost as cute as you.”

Clint turns pink. “You got a concussion or somethin’? Nobodies as cute as me.”

“I said almost, doll.” Bucky groans as his ribs give a sharp burst of pain. 

“Aw, Bucky, you’re hurt!” Clint cries. “C’mon, we gotta get you back to the Tower.”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Bucky says. He pulls Clint close to him and wraps one arm around his waist. 

“Bucky, what’re you doing?” Clint chuckles nervously. 

“Somethin’ I shoulda done a long time ago,” Bucky breathes, and then he kisses Clint like his life depends on it. Because, well. It sorta does.

Clint gives a muffled exclamation of surprise into Bucky’s mouth, then relaxes into the kiss and returns it. The wave of relief that washes through Bucky when he does nearly makes his legs give out. They make out against the alley wall for a bit like horny teenagers, and they’re both panting when they pull apart. 

“Damn,” Clint breathes, adorably flushed. “You  _ definitely _ should have done that a long time ago.”

“Well, I was going to when I asked you on a date, but then you had to go and invite Steve,” Bucky grumbles, leaning on Clint as they walk out of the alley. 

“I panicked!” Clint says, blushing. “I didn’t know what to do!”

“You knew that was a date and your first instinct was to invite someone else!” Bucky says in disbelief. He and Clint look at one another silently for a few seconds, and then they burst into laughter. 

“We’re idiots,” Clint says.

“Yeah,” Bucky says fondly, “We are.” They arrive at the tower and Clint helps Bucky up to medical, where Steve immediately starts to fawn over him like he’s a child, Natalia checks him over once and warns him not to do it again, and Stark just stands in the corner with his arms crossed watching Steve. 

“So where’d you go?” He asks once the nurses have determined that Bucky’s okay.

“Neighbouring dimension,” Bucky says, “Clint was Captain America, Steve was ‘dead’, and I was still the Soldier.”

“I was Captain America?” Clint exclaims. “Are you sure?”

“Like I could forget how your ass looked in the stealth suit, doll,” Bucky scoffs. Clint turns bright red and Steve chokes.

“That suit does do wonders for Steve’s ass,” Tony says.

Bucky eyes him thoughtfully. “Hey, Stark. What would I have to do to get you to make a suit like that for Clint?”

Steve chokes again. Clint smacks Bucky’s arm and whines, “Aw, Bucky, c’mon.”

Stark grins at him. “Well, for starters, you can call me Tony. And I’m not sure if I need anyone killed.”

Steve whirls around to glare at Tony but Bucky grins. “I’ve been told I knit a mean sweater, but if you do end up needing someone killed, I’m your man.”

Tony barks a laugh as he strides out of the room. “Give me a couple of days, RoboCop. I’ll see what I can do.”

Bucky leans over and nuzzles Clint’s neck, just below his ear. “Looks like I’ll have to wait a couple of days for you to fuck me in that suit.”

Clint squeaks. Bucky grins at him. He pulls Clint onto the hospital bed with him and settles in with a sigh. That other dimension wasn’t so bad, but it’s nice to be home.

~~~~~~

_ Meanwhile, in a dimension not so far, far away... _

Clint groans as he stares at the latest location on the Winter Soldier. “Are we sure he’ll be there this time?”

“About as sure as we can be,” Tony says. “It’s the most likely base he’ll be found at, and it has the added benefit of being in the middle of nowhere, so we can explode things to our heart's content.”

“Yeah, explosions,” Clint says flatly. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Did you call him?”

Tasha nods. “He’s going to meet us there.”

“Good,” Clint says, “Then we’re wheels up in twenty.” He strides away and heads towards the locker rooms. When he gets there, he stands in between two lockers for what feels like a long time. “You’re being ridiculous, Clint,” he mutters, and he yanks one open and pulls on the gear inside. When he walks onto the Quinjet, the only one who gives him an odd look is Tasha.

“Taking his advice?” She asks, flexing her fingers. 

Clint rubs a hand over his face, dropping it down to rest on his belt full of arrowheads. “He said to make sure Steve was in the suit. Steve will be.”

“You know, you both could’ve been in the suit,” she says. “He chose you for a reason, Clint.”

“Well, whatever that reason is, I haven’t figured it out yet,” Clint says. “I don’t want to confuse Barnes any more than is necessary, and if that means being Hawkeye again...”

“You’re a good man, Clint Barton,” Tasha says quietly. He shrugs off her praise and turns away, ostensibly to wipe down and oil up his bow. The Quinjet ride to the Hydra bunker is uneventful, and they arrive and set down in a clearing in the forest about a quarter mile away quietly. Tony, Tasha, Bruce and Clint pile out of the jet.

Someone jogs towards them from across the little clearing. As he gets closer, Clint recognizes him. “Hey, Cap,” he says, grinning ruefully, “Brought you something.” He tosses the shield over to Steve, who catches it like it’s nothing. Like it doesn’t weigh a million pounds on Clint’s shoulders.

“You sure?” Steve asks, turning the shield over in his hands. “I gave this to you for a reason, Clint. It’s yours now.”

“Yeah, Steve, I’m sure,” Clint says, even though a  _ tiny _ little part of him wants to scream  _ No! That’s mine, give it back!  _ “It’s gotta be you.”

“Alright,” Steve says, and he slides the shield onto his back where it fits perfectly like it never left. “Ready to go?”

Everyone nods and Steve leads them towards the Hydra facility where they’re going to find the Winter Soldier, a.k.a James Buchanan Barnes, Steve’s best friend. They make it into the facility no problem, and slowly go further and further underground, eventually coming upon a room that’s got a solid reinforced steel door. 

“Tony, that’s your cue,” Clint says - and then he notices Steve’s mouth snapping shut. It gives him a fuzzy feeling in his stomach when he sees that Tony didn’t even look to Steve for orders. Does that make him a terrible person?

Tony blows the door open and they enter the room beyond, which is - empty? Clint’s eyes skip over the shadow in the corner and only Natasha’s sudden intake of breath directs his gaze back to it. The longer he stares, the more detail he can make out in the dim lighting. A flash of silver, a glimpse of gray eyes - and then someone speaks. 

“Are you here to kill me?” The voice is hoarse, like it’s not used to speaking.

Steve turns white and his jaw drops open. Clint waits for him to say something, but it quickly becomes evident that he can’t speak. “If that’s what you want,” he says, and Steve whips around and glares at him. 

“We’re not here to kill you, Buck,” he says earnestly, “We’re here to save you.”

The man in the corner ignores Steve and locks eyes with Clint. “And if I want you to save me?”

“Then I’ll try my hardest,” Clint swears. 

“What if I don’t like who I become?”

“No one likes who they become, pal.” He smirks at the Soldier in a moment of probably bad judgement and says, “Besides, I have it on good authority that we’re going to get along just fine.”


End file.
